A Kiss That Kills
by cookiiex
Summary: [Sasuke&Sakura] 'Sasuk..' Sasuke glared. 'Shut up.' And he crashed his lips on hers. Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.
1. Poison Lipstick

cookiiex: Man, I feel bad for not adding any **_Sasuke&Sakura_** action in my stories. And most of the C2's I'm in is for that couple! Feeling guilty here! SO I bring you this hopefully short fic. Damn I'm like 'not in the zone' on adding chapters for my fics anymore. Shit. Well this is my first try at **Sasuke and Sakura**. Enjoy!

**A Kiss That Kills  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter 0NE: Poison Lipstick **

It was like every ordinary day. Sakura was walking down the street where she spotted her best friend and rival, Ino flirting with her teamate and future husband, Sasuke.

'Grr..Ino-pig!' Inner Sakura fumed. Sakura, who hated the way her rival always looking at her as that crybaby she used to be, marched over there and broke them apart.

"Oi Forehead girl! What the hell!" Ino screamed outraged. Sakura glared at Ino. "What the hell don't you already have a boyfriend Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed. All this commotion gathered the villagers curiosity and they gathered around. Ino crossed her arms. "Of course I do. I was just asking Sasuke if he knows where he is!" she retorted.

Sakura's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Oi, gomen, gomen, Ino-chan" said waving her hands in front of her. When Ino is piss, things get scary. But Ino simply dismissed it and thank Sasuke and was on her way to find a certain lazy genius.

Sakura was embarassed. Not only had she indirectly accused Ino of cheating on Shikamaru, she also made a complete fool of herself infront of Sasuke. And the fact that he was smirking at her, didn't make her feel better. 'Dammit stop smirking that sexy smirk fool!' the inner Saura hollered.

"Sakura"

Sakura almost fainted. Almost. Her head perked up. "Eh, Sasuke-kun" but as she picked up her head, Sasuke had already dissappeared, leaving Sakura by herself.

* * *

Sakura wandered the busy streets of Kohona. 'THe markets were so crowed today.' she thought. Aimlessly walking around , humming to herself, her feet took her to a store she had never seen before. "Beauty?" Sakura questioned, reading the name of the shop. Shrugging to herself she walked in. 'I have nothing better to do anyway.' she mused. Sure she could've been using this time to stalk Sasuke but..that's another story.

"Ah, girl, do you need help?" questioned the woman who seemed to be the shopkeeper. Sakura shook her head and aimlessly looking on the items on the shelves. Then she stopped in front of an aisle that read love 'advice'. ' What do they mean 'advice'?' she pondered as her feet took walking into the aisle.

She looked at the shelves.Most of the bottles had funny names on them, like 'Bombastic Lover' or a book titled '101 Things a Perfect Lover Does.'. 'The hell?' but her thoughts were broke off when the shopkeeper called. "Ah, I see you're a romantic." the woman mused. She had a thick accent, pronouning the words weirdly.

Ignoring the accent, Sakura shook her head and blushed. "No,no, just thinking about someone." as she said that a handsome image of a certain boy came to mind. The woman laughed. "I see, may I interest you in a secret product for coustomers like you." She reached into her pocket and took out a small bottle.

The woman gave it to Sakura to examine. Sakura took it and felt it. It wasn't any bottle. It was lipstick. "Um, no offence miss, but I already have lipstick.". THe woman shook her head. "This is a special kind. Trust me it works." she reassured. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'it works'?" she asked. The woman smirked.

"It makes the man you were thinking about fall in love with you." she said seriously.

Sakura glared "You're joking" The woman replied with a no. 'Must be desperate for some coustomers, I guess I could buy something here...' Sakura thought. Sakura sigh.

"I'll take it."

The woman's eyes brightened. But before she let Sakura buy the product, she said in a low, serious voice. "Listen you are under no circumstances to kiss anybody with this on. You got it?". Sakura only nodded.

Once purchasing the product she left the store. 'No kissing with lipstick? She's gotta be kidding.' Sakura assured herself. She continued her way home, not think anymore of what was troubling her.

* * *

The store keeper smirked. So that litle girl didn't take her warning seriously. 'Hmph of course she'll regret it.' she thought in triumph. She turned her back and marked the store closed. But before she stepped further into the darkness she disposed of a paper she fail to give the little girl. The name of the product she had just sold.

_'Poison Lipstick' _

**TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: O wow. I liked how this came out. Well do you like it? Review, thank you very muchss. 


	2. Bloody Shade of Red

cookiiex:(blinks in disbelief) Wo..WOW! I'm surprised most people like it. I'm pretty glad. I thought this would be one of those 'nobody's reading, let's just continue anyways fic'. Well I'm pretty sure this story is going to be ..**five chapters long**. **_Maybe six_**, I dunno. Sorry to dissapoint you. Don't worry after I'm done with atleast .. I don't know **_'File: 1010' _**and**_ 'Just What We Needed'_**, I'm probably going to start a **_Sasuke&Sakura_** fic, only longer. Well some **Q&A**:  
**Question**: Who in the hell makes P0iS0N LiPSTiCK!  
**Answer**: ehh, heheh.. well let's just say that certain shop keeper is not an ordinary, everyday shopkeeper.  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing**, please stay read ahead! **Enjoy**.

**A Kiss That Kills  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter TW0: Bloody Shade of Red**

The sunlight from the window hit Sakura's face, full force. She turned to look at her clock.

**8:00 AM **

Her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed. 'Damn I can't believe I'm gonna be late!' she thought while brushing her teeth and combing her hair.'Rinse, Spit,RUN!' she thought as she ran to her room and put on her usual outfit. She then checked herself at the mirror. She frowned.

"Something's missing." she mumbled. She looked around her table. 'Earrings?' she glared. 'I don't even have ear holes!' her inner self scowled. She looked again. Her inner self was getting impaitent.

'YOUR NEW LIPSTICK,BAKA!' inner Sakura shouted. Sakura smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course!" she said as she ran to her makeup box. She looked through alot of mascara, lipstick, nail polish, etc., until she came across the little black bag with the letters 'BABH' on it. 'Why BABH?..Sounds like a mutated sheep.' she thought. 'Ah, well let's just get this over with.'.

She looked at the mirror while applying this lipstick. For some reason it stung alittle, but she didn't mind. She looked good with it. She loved the color. It was so dark, yet so light at the same time. Man, Ino would be jealous! She smiled in triumph. 'This little baby, is going to be my little secret.'. She slipped the lipstick back in the bag, and left for her training ground.

* * *

Sakura ran through the streets of Kohona. Did it surprised her that some guys looked her way? No. 

Did it surprised her that Lee complimented her? Nope.

But did it surprise(scare) her when some 50 year old guys gave her cat calls? **HELL YEAH THAT SCARED HER!**!

**  
**"Hey Baby? Wanna get a drink?" some 30 year old guy called out. She glared but kept running. 'Pedophile..' she thought digusted. 'Why the hell does the training ground how to be so damn far?' She sighed, a few more minutes..

* * *

When Sakura made it to the trianing ground, she saw that her team had already started training wothout her. She looked depressed. 'I'm ...Kakashi-sensei got here before I did?' Yup, Sakura was just going to crawl under a rock and die. 

When Kakashi sensed his pupil's presense, he turned around. Though her chakra flow was running smoothly, there was something wrong with her. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Yo." he said, his eyes not leaving his orange book. The other two stopped their attempts to kill each other.

"Ohayo.." Sakura said shyly. The only response was the silence that followed it. 'Now I know how Hinata feels' Sakura thought with pity. "Ahh.. let's get training!" Sakura said nervously.

"Hn. fine." Sasuke said reached for Sakura's arm, dragging her away with him. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were shocked. But Sakura recovered. 'Besides, I get to spend time with Sasuke.' she thought, satisfied.

Naruto pouted. "Sure, I get the old guy.."he muttered. Kakashi cringed. 'I'm not **THAT** old...'

* * *

Sakura jumped from one tree to the next. Sasuke was here some where. She scanned the area they were training in. Trees.. nothing but trees and bushes can be seen. Suddenly a kunai comes at her. 

She dodged it. Barely. She jumped four more trees. Then she stopped. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. There was barely any wind today. So if she could just hear a ruffle...

Her eyes snapped open. 'Gotcha Sasuke.' she smirked as she threw a kunai to her left, hitting the bush and apparently something.

Well someone.

She walked over to the bushes and prepared to rub it in his face over her-- Sakura gasped.

In the bushes was a doll with a kunai injected in it's eyes. 'What?' Sakura thought. She felt the coldness of the metal pressed against her neck. She turned her head to the side alittle and came face to face with Sasuke. He smirked.

"It's game." he declared. Then he pocketed his kunai and walked over the sit by the trunk of a tree. Sakura groaned. 'Can't I ever win?' she moaned in her mind.

"Oi, Sakura." Sasuke called.

"E-Eh!" she said her head turning at such speed, she got smacked in the face with her hair. But when she turned around he wasn't there. "Where'd he go..?" she mumbled.

She walked around the area, looking behind and up the trees, but he was no where in sight. She frowned. 'My one chance with Sasuke- kun and I blew it. He probably hates me now.' she said coming to a rest near a bush.

Out of no where a strong pair of arms gripped her waist and pulled her to it. Sakura tried to scream, only to have her mouthed covered. Though it didn't touch her mouth.

The person pulled her backwards, to rest on, apparently, his chest. She started trashing around, resisting to what the 'rapist', as she puts it, was going to do to her. He growled, turning her around to look at his face. Sakura's eyes widened. He uncovered her mouth, and brought her face down to his.

"Sasuke-kun.." she whispered, knowing quiet well he wouldn't hear. Sasuke stared at her with his eyes in sharigan mode. He blinked. They sat there for a few moments before..

..He crashed his lips on hers. Sakura surprised at first but overwhelmed by desire kissed back. Sasuke's arms were around her waist, pulled her closer to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck deepening what they shared.

Consumed by desire niether of them noticed the dark figure watching them. The dark figure stiffled a chuckle as it walked away satified for what it discovered.

**_TBC.._ **

* * *

cookiiex: Arigato for reading, leave some feedbackss! 


	3. The Love That Was Betrayed

cookiiex: Well this chapter is **not **about Sasuke and Sakura. That is next chapter. This chapter however is **extremly important to Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. **And I guess it also explains why somebody would sell poison lipstick. ..if you understand it. So this story is almost at it's end. Two or three more chapters to go. Arigato to the readers and reviewers. **Enjoy**! ..Also the characters in this chapter is mine! Lol.

**A Kiss That Kills  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter THREE: The Love That Was Betrayed  
_A Tale Within A Tale_**

Hinate picked today to go to the Kohona library. She looked around for a book to read to her sister. But somehow she was at the romance section. 'Might as way read something here.." She looked around for an interesting book.

She was going to give up, but then this book caught her attention. 'Tale Of A Lonely Lover?'she thought when she read the blurb. She shrugged and sat down with the book opened.She starting to read this legend.

* * *

'It's so cold' the girl thought. She was waiting. She waited two years for him to come back and she'd be damn if the first person her saw wasn't her. 'Damn right!' she thought determindly as she sat on the snow.

She sighed. She just had to fall in love with him didn't she? She couldn't like that nice boy that like her, NOO... she had to fall for Mr. Badass. She buried her face in her arms and cried.

How many years did she waste for that guy? Like five years. Why'd she give him her heart? Why'd she even wait for that jackass to get his sorry ass back in the village?

'Cause I **love** him..' she thought with a sniff. She got to her feet. "Well no point waiting here.." she said as she walked back to her cabin, completely missing the two figures that passed by.

* * *

"Yumi- chan, you should get some more sleep and eat more! It's not healthy for people to suddenly got on a diet when we're in such a season. You could **die**! Now eat!" Kyoto shouted to her friend. Yumi sighed and took a bite out of the bread that was presented to her. Kyoto grinned. "That's the siprit!"

Yumi sighed. Once she got back to her cabin, Kyoto was there with 3 baskets of food. Sure she didn't eat yesterday and the day before that but that doesn't need Kyoto to exaggerate it by bringing so much food. And sure, so she is beginning to have dark circles under her eyes, but thats just .. because.

"Hey Yumi did you hear, Kasumi got engaged last week?" Kyoto ranted. Yumi's curiousity perked. "Eh? Really who's the lucky guy?"

Kyoto looked at her strangely. "You don't know? You dated him!" she exclaimed waving her arms around to empazie her point. Yumi had a blank face. She dated alot of guys. In fact that was her reply. "I dated alot of guys" she said dryly.

Kyoto smacked her forehead. "Kotusu Meiji!" but the reaction Kyoto got was not what she asked for. Instead she got a shocked Yumi with her fist clenched."Y-Yumi.. you okay girl?" she asked in vioce full of worry.

Yumi's fist uncleched revealing a silver wedding band. Inside the letters KM&TY etched on the ring. An engagement ring. Yumi held this dear to her heart, but now that it's in pieces, she let it drop to the ground.

She was going to cry but came up with a better plan. She inwardly smirked. 'That son of a bitch..'

She looked up with a smile at Kyoto. "Of course I'm okay. So ... when's the wedding?" she asked politley. Kyoto smiled. "It's this Saturday." then Kyoto went on with her ranting about how come Yumi didn't know, especially when she's the bride's maid.

* * *

The week came fast. Yumi made arrangements for her plan. But why couldn't he just tell they wanted to break up? And why Kasumi? She thought things over and over again. It just doesn't make sense. Okay, so her friend wasn't as pretty as her. And he left her for like two years so how was he in the village the whole time? Of course she was going to get answers from the every quiet Kasumi. They decided to have luch today.

"Oi, Kasumi-chan when did you and Meiji get together?" she asked her shy friend. Kasumi blushed. " Oh.. ah about a year and a half ago." she answered. Yumi looked at her darkly. "Didn't you of all people know that I dated him?" she asked in a dark, low vioce.

Kasumi nodded. "But he told me you guys were over, so I went out with him." she answered. 'Over! Like why would I be 'over' with the love of my life!' Kasumi added darkly in her mind. But in reality, Yumi only nodded saying I see.

"Kasumi-chan, when did you realize you loved him?" she asked. Kasumi lowered her head in guilt. "Every since I saw him." she said, tears threatening to fall. Yumi smirked in victory. 'I can't believe this bitch decieved me.'. "I'm so sorry Yumi-chan." she said. 'You should be, you bitch.' Yumi thought.

"It's okay Kasumi- chan, anyway's he's your fiance, he's going to be your husband tommorrow. You're supposed to love him." she said reassuringly. Yumi looked at her watch. "Well I have to go now , ja ne Kasumi-chan!" she waved and walked out of the resturant.

* * *

Yumi ran to the woods. The important indgredient she asked for has got to be there. Yumi ran for a couple of minutes before reaching her destination. She looked around. Seeing they were hiding from the authorities, she called out the password.

"FUKAi MORi!"

The four bandits, who thought it was safe, came out.They wore all black. Some material covered most of there head, leaving the eyes uncovered. Yumi smirked. "Where it is?" she demanded. The shortest one of the group spoke. "Where's the money?". It was a female, Yumi gathered, telling by her vioce and the skin tigh clothes showing her curves.

Yumi took out a small brown sack about the size of her fist. She threw it in the air and caught it just as it was coming down. "Right here.". The woman came to snatch it but Yumi pulled it away from her grasp. The woman glared while Yumi's eyes narrowed. "Mine first."

The woman sighed. She looked at the man next to him. "Koharu, give me it.". He nodded and gave her a bottle covered in newspaper. "Here, Usagi-chan." The woman known as Usagi thrusted the bottle at Yumi. "My money. NOW." Usagi said, aggrivated. Yumi took the bottle and handed over the sack.

Yumi ripped a little bit of the newspaper open. She peeked inside and gave a satisfied grin. She turned her heels and called a 'Nice doing buisness with ya' ' and walked home. Yumi smirked. 'The joys of the black market'

* * *

Yumi spent all night plotting and preparing for the big day. She was exhausted but still had energy for today, but she had this feeling she forgot something, well whatever it was she didn't care.. Today was going to be the day that Kotusu Meiji will never forget."Oi Yumi-chan" Kyoto screamed. Yumi put on a fake smile and greeted her.

By the time Kyoto got there she was huffing and puffing. "Ah.. Yumi-chan why aren't you in your kimono?" Yumi blinked. She almost ripped out her hair. So that's what she forgot to do! Yumi rushed home, dragging Kyoto with her.

After about 20 minutes, Yumi and Kyoto arrived at the the church where Meiji and Kasumi were having there wedding. Yumi went to Kasumi's changing room. Kyoto waited outside checking the flowers and guest list.

* * *

"Kasumi.." Yumi said quietly, entering the room. Kasumi turned around expectingly. She smiled. "Oh, Yumi-chan! I was just waiting for you to help me apply all the makeup.". Yumi inwardly cheered. 'That stupid fool would never know what hit her.'

After a what seemed to be a half of hour, Kasumi was almost ready. Yumi silently laughs. All according to plan... no all she needs to do..

"Oi, Kasumi-chan, I think I hear Kyoto calling you." Yumi looks at the door with a innocent face. Kasumi got up. "Maybe she did.. I'll be right back Yumi-chan!" and she rushed out of the room heading to Kyoto. Yumi smirked. 'Dumbass.'

Yumi threw the last piece of makeup she had to put on Kasumi in the waste basket and took out the object out of the bag. It was almost an exact replica of the thing she threw in the waste basket. Kasumi came in a few seconds after.

"Kyoto-chan wasn't calling me, Yumi-chan." Kasumi clarified. Yumi faked an embrassed smile. "Oh then my ears must be failing me,ne?" She gave a nervous laugh. Kasumi laughed. "Well the ceremony is in ten minutes, so Yumi-chan just help me put on my lipstick.". Yumi almost let a smirk appear on her face.

"Of course, Kasumi-chan."

* * *

Yumi stood next to Kyoto during the wedding. It's been about three hours. Yumi was bored. 'When are they going to kiss?' she thought. Yumi felt Kyoto almost let out a yawn. Yumi inwardly sighed. 'Damn weddings.'

"Kotusu Meiji you are now wedded to Kotusu Kasumi, you may kiss your bride." Yumi cringed when she saw those two kiss. That was followed by the cheers and claps of the guests. But then suddenly something happened. Yumi had a small grin on her face. Kasumi let out a scream.

"MEIJI!" Meiji had collasped on the ground. Kasumi placed her ear on his heart. Her eyes widened. "Meiji ...Meiji ...MEIJI!" tears spilled from her eyes as she hugged the corpes close to herself. "Dosh..doshite?" Kasumi whispered. The crowd started to gather around the couple. Yumi strated to back away from them, a small smirk apparent on her face.

"DON'T MOVE TAKANIWA YUMI!" the crowd and Yumi turned to face a band of ANBUS.

The shortest one in the cat mask stepped up and pulled of her mask. Yumi's eyes widened. 'No friggin' way'

"I, Minakori Usagi, am here to take you back for interrigation. You have been suspected of this" Usagi points at the scene before her. ".. first degree murder." Yumi ran. Usagi sighed. "Koharu, Momaru." The two behind her stepped up. "Hai?". Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Get her." And in the blink of the eye the two shinobis were gone.

* * *

Yumi was in a cell in the hokage's tower. Her hands were cuffed. Yumi silently cursed. ' This wasn't in my calculations.'. Hours before she was proven to be the criminal. 'Damn in terrigators.'. Tomorrow was her execution date.  
_  
"How could you Yumi-chan!" Kyoto wailed. Yumi's face remained unfazed. _

Kasumi glared. "Why, Takaniwa?" Yumi glared at the widow. Then Yumi said it.

"You're a bitch."

Yumi looked at the moon from the barred window. "Fucking Meiji." she spatted out.

* * *

Yumi layed in front of the hokage. The hokage was holding a lipstick. Her lipstick. He looked from the object to Yumi. "Is this yours?" Yumi nodded.

"Hmm.. Do you wish to die?" Yumi almost snorted. 'Of course, you old fart.' she thought sarcasticly. But in real life she replied, "Yes.". The hokage thought about it. "No, you won't die." Yumi's eyes widdened. ".N..Nani?"

Hokage glared. "Death is to easy."he looked at Yumi. Before she blinked, he was right in front of her. "Instead you shall be sealed in this for eternity to forever regret.". Yumi choked out a 'what' but the hokage didn't want to hear it. In a flashed Yumi was no longer in front of the hokage and the lipstick was in scripted with a TY on the bottom.

* * *

Hinata shuddered. 'What a freaky tale.' she thought. She rented her books and went home.

**TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex:-looks at fingers- Itai. Enjoyed it? 


	4. Dark Side

cookiiex:..Well let's see.. I guess some of you didn't like last chapter. Probably because I didn't use Sakura and Sasuke. I guess last chapter was to just let you see the background information about where the lipstick originated from. So I'm asking you know that if my chapter's are just what you don't want to read then don't. Cause I'm tired of people telling me that the last chapter had nothing to do with my story. I know what I'm doing. **Thank you my faithful reviewers! **Enjoy!

**A Kiss That Kills  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter FOUR: Dark Side **

Sakura groaned. She looked herself. She glared at her hands. She was half naked in the forest.

Moments later the villagers thought they heard a wild animal screaming. Sakura almost died. Besides the fact that she was half naked and the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was watching her. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was his shirt, holding it to her chest. Thank God she was wearing a bra. "N-N-NANI!" she roared. Was it her or did Sasuke look a little too pale? Sasuke glared. Sakura then realized Sasuke was..topless?

"S-Sasuke-kun..?" She took steps, each closing the distance between her and the Uchiha. When she got two feet from Sasuke, he talked.

"Sakura." Sakura tilted her head to the side with a questioning look. Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. Sakura thought she was immuned to it but, somehow, someway, she felt shivers go down her back. They shared a stare for, what seemed like eternity, five minutes before niether of them broke the slightly uncomfortable silence between them. But Sakura didn't say anything this time.

Sasuke's hand reached out. "Give me my shirt."

Sakura pouted. That's all he was going to say? She sighed and handed over his shirt. Before he took his shirt, he reached for her hand, pulling her towards him. Sakura, shocked, looked up at him with wide eyes. He smirked down at her.

"Sasuk.." Sasuke glared. "Shut up." And he crashed his lips on hers. Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked.

Moving his arms from her waist up, he felt her skin. Silky. Sakura moaned. But when his fingers started to play with the hook of her bra..

"Oi Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan! It's past six! Trainings's over!" came the voice of the loud blondie. Sasuke growled. Sakura sat there stunned. 'W-What was that... what was that...that ...what were we doing!' she thought. Her flew up to cover her mouth.

She turned around to ask Sasuke was it was only to find him out of sight.

* * *

Sakura was in her bed thinking of what she and Sasuke was doing, was about to do! Her face turned crimson. ' What... what the hell is going on?'. She raised her blanket to cover her face. 'Why is Sasuke-kun .. getting mushy lovey-dovey?'. She shuddered. 'He tried to unhook my bra..' She was scared. Very scared.

Sasuke was never like this. Never. He was a cold bastard that didn't give a damn about anything but training and seeking revenge on his brother. That's it. Other than that he would just snort,glare or 'hn' something.

Sakura was trembling, she knew it. The last thing she needed to know was that Sasuke was outside of her window with a guitar in hand, here to sing some conry love songs.

Her head was pounding. **IT JUST WASN'T HIM! **

Sakura decided to end the day with some sleep. Besides she can always ask Sasuke tommorrow. With that last reassurance, she rested her head on her pillow and waited the sandman to come and give her some sleep.

* * *

Sakura, once again, was late. She rushed through her bath, put on her trademark outfit, and applied her lipstick. Then she raced out of the door, heading for team seven's training grounds.

When Sakura got there, nobody was there. Instead she found a note.

_Sakura, _

_Meet us in the hospital._

_Kakashi- sensei_

"This is odd." she stated. She shrugged. 'Whatever.'. Then she ran towards the hospital.

After checking with the receptionist, she walked to room 208. She walked on and mumbled a 'hey'. THen she looked up to find Kakashi- sense, Naruto and Tsunade-sama standing their with sad faces. Sakura got curious.

"What's wrong?"

THe trio looked at each other before Tsunade nodded. "Sakura.." she started. Sakura nodded slowly, telling her to continue. Tsunade looked up. A frown pasted on the hokage's face.

"It's about Sasuke." Sakura felt her heart stop.

**_TBC.._**

* * *

cookiiex: Wahh.. I'm evils. Well I think one more chapter and we're done. Reviews!

**STORY PIC!** It's in my deviantART under the name 'SasuSaku AKTK, chp4'. Link to Devianart in my profile. Enjoyss! 


	5. The Initals

cookiiex: Yes the suspense is ON! Lol. Okay since you guys have been such great fans,** I decided to extend the fic a chapter longer. **- claps- Yay me! Lol. Well I'd like to **thank the people that put this story on their favorites list** as well as the **people that commented on the picture** and readers and reviewers :D Oh and, I** _probably_ **won't kill off Sasuke..yet? xDD Lol. And one of the reviewers pointed out that the Sasuke&Sakura fans will murder me if I kill him off, but I say oh,well! Well here's chapter 5, **ENJ0Y! **

**A Kiss That Kills  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter FiVE: The Initals**

Sakura looked up with a paler face. What did Tsunade just say? "W-what? What did you say Tsunade-sama?"she whispered, struggling to compose herself from slapping the shit out of everyone (she thinks it's a joke).

The blond women sighed, but it was expected that the pink haired girl wouldn't understand. " Sasuke.. he's going to have seven days or so to live." Sakura fell on her knees, tears streaming out of her eyes. ' N-no.. He can't..' she closed her eyes and took a long breath.

Rubbing her knuckles against her eyes in an attempt to dry her eyes, she stood up and requested to see Sasuke. Tsunade let her pass and she entered the plain white room. One look at the person in the hospital bed and her attampt to dry her eyes were in vain.

"Sasuke-kun.." she murmured as she sat on the chair next to the bed. She looked at the clipborad placed on the desk next to the bed. Skimming over the paper, tears leaked. There was a poison in him. It was eating away at his liver and at one of his kidneys. It wasn't any other poinson. But somthing was not right..

.. This poison it was dangerous. Once in one's blood you'd die instantly. Then.. why was it so.. weak here? Earlier Tsunade had told her they had taken a sample of his blod to examinate. Came back at 100 percent pure poison. But wouldn't Sasuke be, dear kami, dead already?

Her eyebrows narrowed in fustration. Unless there was something .. something slowing it down. **'Bingo.'** a voice said. Her eyes widened. " Nani! Who's.. who's there?" She stood up in such speed that the chair she was sitting ing fell over. Sakura looked around only to find that the only people in the room was Sasuke and herself. She was just about to look around again only to have Tsunade tell her it was getting late and visiting hours were over.

* * *

'Sakura, girl get yourself together!' Her mind screamed. She sat on her bed in her pink pajamas hugging her pillow to her chest. The tears she cried was getting her pillow wet. The moon's light that was coming through window illuminated her figure creating a shadow. 'Sasuke-kun..' 

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at nothing particular. That voice were did it come from? It's been about six hours since she heard from it. It didn't answer since then.

**'Are you done pondering you stupid girl?'** Sakura's eyes shot open. It's back. "What..what do you want?" she answer with demanding tone. She heard the voice chuckling, but than it cackled.

**' Hmm, didn't I tell you not to kiss your little boyfriend?'** . Sakura then screamed into her pillow. In reply she heard the voice laugh somemore and when it/he/she stopped, Sakura could almost feel it smirking. Sakura growled. "Do I friggin' know you?" she said icily.

As soon as she said that a bright light blinded her for a moment but then revealed a figure. A figure of a woman. She gasped. "You're the.. you're the.. ". The lady looked at her lazily. **'Yes the shopkeeper.'**

Sakura's mouth probably hit the ground. The lady glared. **'Close your mouth stupid!'**. Sakura instanly regained her attention on the lady. "Why are you here?" Sakura whispered. The shopkeeper frowned. **'And I thought you were a smart cookie, but you're just as dumb as the last one.'**

Sakura glared. "You.. you don't know me. You don't ever underestimate a kunochi, especially not me!" Then she lunged at the shopkeeper. But something unexpected happened. Sakura's eyes widened. 'N-no way..'.

She just went through the shopkeeper like she was thin air. In fact that was what she is. She was not human. Sakura fell to the ground. Turning around, she saw the shopkeeper looking at her with an annoyed expression. **' Get off your ass stupid girl. You can't touch one not from your world.'**. 'Oh what a shocker.' Sakura thought dryly. The shopkeeper ran her hand through her waist long hair.

"Look I don't know why you--". **'You know damn well why I'm here. With that idiotic brain of your's I guess you couldn't put two and two together.'** The shopkeeper was obviously not thrilled to be here.** ' Now before you left didn't I say not to kiss anyone?'.** She rubbed her temples.** ' Girls are so mentally challenged in this century.'** Sakura stood up and sat on her bed.

She looked at the shopkeeper with suspiscion. Who is she? The shopkeeper seemed to have read her mind**. 'My name is Echigo Kyoto.'**. Sakura blinked. "Nice to meet you Echigo-san, Haruno Sakura desu.". The shopkeeper smiled weakly. Sakura was awed. The moonlight that hit Kyoto's pale skin made it seem like she was glowing. Sakura had to admit even though she could be rude, she was stunning. 'Kind of like Tsunade-sama.' Sakura pondered.

Kyoto looked at Sakura. Somehow this girl she could help Kyoto. Kyoto's squinted her eyes. She can't kill this one off yet, she maybe of some use. Unlike the others.

**'So.. do you want to save your boyfriend or what?'**. Sakura blinked in disbelief. "W-What..?". Kyoto repeated her sentence again. "Really?" Sakura's eyes hheld sparkles of joy. Kyoto scratched her neck. **'I could but ... you have to use that small brain of yours.'**. Sakura glared. "What are you calling small?" Althought it should have came out nasty, Kyoto laughed.

**'You were just like Yumi-chan...before she..'** Kyoto then found the ground fairly interesting. Sakura took a guess. "Was she...killed?" .Kyoto stared into space. **'Not exactly.'** Kyoto got up and picked up the lipstick from Sakura's makeup box. The next few words shocked Sakura.

**'She was sealed.. in this..'**

* * *

It was an hour later after Kyoto explained the story of her friend. Sakura struggled with her wrods, hoping they weren't going to offend Kyoto. " So.. you sell this to girls in hope they can unseal your friend and bring the boy and girl together.." Kyoto nodded. 

Sakura puffed out her cheeks. "So I'm assuming none had suceeded. Kyoto looked over to her. **'No shit sherlock.'**. Sakura glared. "Then what happened to the girls?". Kyoto took a deep breath. **' Well.. once the boy dies the girl seems to follow.'**. Sakura's eyes narrowed. 'What.. they commited suicide?' .

Kyoto shook her head.** 'No.. they kind of.. how do you say.. have their soul connected. THh poison is not a simple one, I'll tell you that much. Apparently Yumi-chan was a smart one. She probably went to a dark miko and casted a spell on it. When sharing a simple kiss, the spell reveals itself by connecting the two souls together. Though you might not know it you are tied with the one you were kissing. You may not feel what the other's pain or feelings, when one leaves the earth the other one is near it's time too.**' She paused before starting again.** 'That's probably why Kasumi-chan died the following morning. The morning Yumi was sealed.'**

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kyoto. "Echigo-san-- ". **'Call me Kyoto-chan, you make me feel old.'** .Sakura surpressed a giggle. "Kyoto-chan, you had nothing to do with this why don't you go on?". Kyoto smiled sadly and shook her head. **'I can't... Yumi-chan, Kasumi-chan, Meiji-kun, they.. they are what keep me going. Maybe in another universe we can be together again..'**. Sakura nodded in understanding. They were childhood friends anyway, it's only logical.

Sakura stood up. **'S-Sakura-chan?'**. "Kyoto-chan I will help you. I swear to you, you will she your friends again or I'm not Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl swore. "You name it. What do I have to do?" Sakura asked. Kyoto took the bag, the lipstick came in. Kyoto pointed at the four letters on the bag. BABH.

**'These are intials of the words of my shop. What you have to do is figure out what the are.'**

**_TBC.._**

* * *

cookiiex : FINALLY DONE! OMGHURRAYY! Damn chapter was so hard to do. If you couldn't already tell the bolded words is Kyoto talking.**If you forgot who Kyoto-chan is reread chapter three. Another PICTURE OF THIS FIC IN MY deviantART! Link in profile! TITLED REMINISCE.**


	6. Before We Die

cookiiex: Good God.. **17** new reviews!And the all time record. **9,497** hits! Holy shitt! -jumps like a maniac- I love you guys! Really awesome. Maybe I should make another Sakura&Sasuke fic? -looks at all her other works- Or maybe when I'm finish with those stories first -nervous laugh- Well my brain is finally working (though my mouse isn't) I need to get a new one. -.- Anyways now I'm thinking of two different endings. I'll do the one I didn't plan for the fluff lovers but the second ending.. . fluff lovers can come and kill me for. ;; Anyway here is chapter six. Enjoy!

**A Kiss That Kills  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter SiX: Before We Die **

Sakura felt her brain cells fall to the ground in exhaustion. She's currently in the Kohona Public Libaray. She sighed. She probably read 40 books of Kohona's records. 'Seriously what is this!' her inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura leaned back on the chair. 'The store is named Beauty, so why can't I find it?'. She closed her eyes. 'Why can't I find it?' She cried, wet tears slowly streaming down her cheek. 'Sasuke...'

* * *

Darkness was surrounding her, closing in on her bright world. "Stop it! Stop following me!" Sakura screamed. She turned her back to the darkness and ran. She ran, but no matter how fast she ran, the darkness was close behind her. 

She looked back with eyes that spoke horror. "No.." she whispered as she ran foward her eyes closed. Not watching where she was going, she tripped over something. Now on the ground she looked back. What was chasing her anyway?

Rising from the darkness, a figure. "Sakura.." it moaned. Sakura's skin paled while her jaw fell a little. "Kyoto.." she whispered. Kyoto's form now wasn't the beautiful Kyoto from the other night. She was now with old, wilthering skin that was a ghostly white. She was missing an eye, her long white hair covering her. She looked like a zombie.

Kyoto extended a decaying arm. "Sakura.." She moaned, the darkness closing the gap between it and Sakura. Sakura didn't notice. She started to cry. "What... What happened to you?" she whispered softly.

Kyoto clenched her remaining teeth. "You... you didn't save my friend. You're a liar". Sakura clasped her hands on her ears. "No! I will save you! You have to trust me!" She looked up noticing the darkness and Kyoto was a few inches away from her.

Looking up at Kyoto scared her. Kyoto glared down at her. "You can't do anything now.". Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "I'm still here, I could help." Sakura pleaded. Kyoto shook her head. "How can you help when Sasuke's dead." Kyoto pointed at the figure on Sakura's right.

Sakura screamed. "Sasuke.." she crawled over to the boy. "Sasuke.." she wept as she hugged him close. "He's cold.."she murmured. A sharp pain went through her hand. Sakura hissed in pain as she bought her hand to her face.

"Ahh!" she screamed. Her hand was like Kyoto's skin. It was slowly decaying, parts of her skin falling off before her. "It's time." Kyoto declare as she bent over towrads Sakura. "Kyoto,.. what are you doing?" Sakura's stunned form rooted to the ground.

Kyoto spread her arms out, the darkness strectching out with her gesture. As she hugged Sakura, she mumured 'Goodbye, Sakura'. The moment Kyoto hugged her though, Kyoto dissappeared, leaving the darkness in her place.

The darkness had swallowed her world.

* * *

Sakura awoke from the nightmare when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Ano... hello Sakura -san." said a small voice. Sakura put on a fake smile. 

"Eh, Hinata- chan? I didn't know you were here."

"I came to return some books.."

"Ah, I see."

A moment of silence passed between the two. An uncomfortable silence. Hinata smiled weakly and asked Sakura to follow her. "Please Sakura-san, I have something to show you." she pleaded. Sakura sighed and followed the shy girl.

For the next five minutes, Hinata lead Sakura to the horror/romance section. Skimming the blurbs, Hinata finally stopped and pulled out a book. Sakura looked confused. Hinata dragged her all the way over here to look at a book! She could've been saving Sasuke's life right now!

"Ne, Sakura-san, I saw this book the other day. It was very ... interesting.. so I thought you'll read it?" Hinata asked politely. Sakura, not wanting to be rude, took the book. "Arigato, Hinata-chan. Ja Ne." Then the pair split.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed. Tomorrow was her last day to figure it out before her and Sasuke... Sakura shook her head. 'You will find it Sakura! You'll free them. I know I will!' she thought. Is this how Naruto felt when a odds were against him? 

Sakura stared at the book she borrowed. She saw the cover eariler in the day. ' 'Tale Of A Lonely Lover'? What a strange title.' Sakura thought, even though the title was weird, Sakura felt this strange attraction to the book. Like something was tellling her to read it.

She reached out for the book before a thought occured to her. 'Sakura, you idiot!' Her hand withdrew a little. 'You're supposed to think about those damn initals! The book could wait but Sasuke cannot!' Her hands went back to her side reluctlantly. A few minutes later, Sakura drifted to dream land.

* * *

"Sakura..". Someone was calling her, who? 

"Sakura.." There it was again. Who is that?

"Oh for the love of God, girl. Get up!" Sakura awoke to find a raven haired figure stood there in front. THe woman's expresssionless blue eyes stared back at Sakura, making her shriver.

The woman before speaking. "Yumi. Takaniwa Yumi.". Sakura's eyes widened.

"You.. you're the woman Kyoto is tiring to free." Yumi nodded letting out a 'hn'. Yumi looked at Sakura. 'Her eyes..' Sakura thought as she stared at the dead blue eyes. Yumi cleared her throat before she begun.

"The password.. . is in that book. The four most occuring words are the answer." Sakura almost scremed in joy. Yumi turned, her hands in her pocket. "Just remember, R before E." with that said Yumi dissappered.

* * *

Sakura bolted up from her bed. She hadn't have time to waste! She opened the book and started to read. The initals BABH written across a piece of paper. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

THe only thing that confused Sakura was what Yumi had said in her dream.

_"Just remember R before E."_

**_TBC..._**

* * *

cookiiex: Sorry for the last update! **But I need ALL the reviewers to answer this: Fluffy ending first or angst ending? If I don't get atleast 5 response you won't get an update anytime soon. **Anyway I'll have a pic in the deviantArt update tomorrow. Right now, need sleep. 


	7. Wait For It

cookiiex: OKay so from all your reveiws I guess everyone loves the fluff. I'm not one for fluff endings so.. we'll just have to adjust it - cookiiex style. Lol. So you'll have to wait for it cause it sure as hell ain't in this chapter xD So I have to think about the ending though. So none of you kill me. **TWO MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! **Enjoy!

**A Kiss That Kills  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter SEVEN: Wait For It **

Naruto knows something is up. Oh yea, so everyone thought he was slow.

_"You dobe."_

And maybe annoying.  
_  
"Will you SHUT UP?!" _

And maybe some don't even know who he was.

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, BITCH!"_

But even though people thought those things, Naruto is far from being blind. Come on people! He had 20/20 vision. Nothing can hide from the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. Which is why he knew something was up with his beloved Sakura-chan and that bastard Sasuke. Sure the poor bastard landed himself in the hospital but he still Sakura in his evil clutches.

Naruto was walking in the more quiet part of the village. Why? He had no idea, but he felt something important was going to happen there. So he's been walking about 20 minutes now. Still nothing.

Was it him or was someone following him?

Turning around he could see none but that old guy sound asleep on the stool he sat on. Reluctlently, Naruto walked down the street, with his guard up. Way up.

He turned.

There it was again!

He continued his path. A little faster this time.

Stop. Turn. Run.

Stop. Turn. Run.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" He screamed as he turned for the fourth time. This time something stepped out from behind the bushes. Well more like somebody stepped out.

".. Hinata?"

". . . ."

"What are you doing following me?"

". . . . blushes."

Naruto looked at her skeptically. That girl scared him. 'What a freak.' he thought, continuing his way. And she followed.

Naruto faced the girl. White eyes clashed with blue. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up.

"What do you want, Hinata?" She fidgeted with her fingers and said nothing. Even Naruto expected that there will be no answer.

So with out a word he continued and she followed. That was until Hinata's stomach made a fierce growl in hunger. She could've died on the spot. She peaked a look at her longtime crush, only to find him chuckling. Oh yea, she could've died on the spot...

"Come on, there's a bakery over there."

.. and went to heaven.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bakery a few feet away.

Blushing, she let a smile crawl on her face. if only this could be forever. _Forever_... that sounds nice.

* * *

After ordering something they sat and ate. The atompshere would've been perfect if it wasn't for that old, abandoned shop across the street. 

"Oi, oi. What's the deal with that over there?" Naruto asked pointing at the shop. It gave Hinata the creeps. Looks like Halloween all over again. Seriously she could probably see the cob webs on it's windows.

"Ah, that store.." the manager's eyes narrowd a bit." .. It was abandoned for some time now. Maybe even years. Nobody goes in there." A customer in the table got up and shook his head. "People go in, just the other day I saw a girl go in. She even came out."

The manager looked at him and shook his head. "I've heard rumors about that place. Only little girls about her.. "He points at Hinata. " age go in. And after they do they usually go missing after that."

A lady with red hair pipped in. "Oh you mean that rumor with the Takanako girl a few years back. She's been missing ever since." The manager nodded.

An old lady spoke. "Oh and that famous Yasu girl man hunt 20 years ago. They still haven't found her, so her little brother became the heir to the clan. What a shame, she was a beauty."

Hinata started to shake. She couldn't take ghost stories and she absolutely can't take the real thing. 'I'm so scared..' she covered her ears and tears, she felt, were about to leak out.

She could bearly remember what happened when she felt she was being pulled out of the store by a certain someone.

She started into the back of her crush. 'Naruto-kun...'. She wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve before she followed his steps once again. he let go of her hand and looked over with a smile.

"Hinata," She heard him call, " don't go anywhere near that place okay?".

Was that concern?

She nodded and smiled. "Hai!" Naruto smiled. "Now get home, it's getting late." A genuine smile.

Feeling the heat reach her cheeks she dissappeared from Naruto's sight.

Letting a small chuckle escape, he smiled at the direction she dissappeared. "Weirdo." he felt his eyes soften this time though, as he walked home in the sunset.

* * *

Kyoto looked at Sakura from her position on the tree outside her window. Poor child, she was working really hard. Hard for her, Yumi and .. what was that kid's name again? Oh yeah and that Sasuke kid. 

Kyoto felt a feeling hit home as she saw the bags under Sakura's eyes. She haven't even bother to sleep. That idiot.

Crystal tears felt from Kyoto's eyes.

'**It's almost time, Sakura. Ganbette**.' With these words she vanished, leaving three crystals on the branch she once sat on.

* * *

Sakura felt her brain die. Kaput. Zip. Nada. 

In front of her a list. A long list. That reached the ground.

She was almost done. Just one more page. One. More.

Five minutes later Sakura was done. 'Now,' she thought. 'to match the words.'. A groan was heard.

Another hour passed before Sakura felt a smile for a long time.

"**I got it**."

**TBC...**

* * *

cookiiex: My writing is getting rusty. Really rusty. Well I hope you enjoyed it. TWO MORE CHAPTERS! 


End file.
